10: Journey's End
by Allebasii
Summary: What would happen if the 10th Doctor had regenerated in Journey's End? Would 11 be able to stop Davros? What will 11 do when he is unleashed upon the Daleks, will he chose genicide or let them live, when the entire Universe is at stake? Read to find out!
1. Prologue: The Regenerist

**10: Journey's End.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or anything from BBC America. I do, however, own the plot!**

**What if the 10****th**** Doctor had regenerated in Journey's end, into the 11****th****? What chaos would ensue, what lives would be ended, changed, or saved? **

**Lets find out, shall we?**

**"G**_**eronimo!"**_

**(Jtlyk, [just to let you know] this is probably going t be the shortest and most boring chapter. I wrote most of it while watching **_**The Stolen Earth **_**& **_**Journey's End,**_** so it follows the dialogue a lot [although not acuratly, as i couldnt find the remote, so i couldnt pause or rewind to check if i typed it correctly], until the next chap.)**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue: The Regenerist**.

"Get him back to the TARDIS!" Captain Jack Harkness shouted as he hefted the two massive alien-tech guns in his hands, scanning the area quickly but closely; missing no details. Seeing no further threats, he backed quickly into the TARDIS, slamming the doors shut.

"Wha—what do we do, there must be some medicine or something!" Donna Noble shouted, as the Doctor lay, groaning in pain, on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Get back" Jack said loudly, pulling on Donna and Rose Tyler's arms.

"What?" Donna said incredulously, staring at Jack.

"He's dying, and you know what happens next"

"What, what do you mean, _what_ happens next?"

"It's starting." The Doctor gasped, pulling himself with difficulty into a standing position, leaning on the Tardis' console.

"Here we go! Good luck doctor" Jack shouted, pulling Rose and Donna back into a corner, while Donna, panicking, asked:

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"When he's close to dying, his body, it like, repairs itself." Rose told her, and then she looked heartbrokenly at the Doctor. "But you can't…"

"I'm sorry—I'm regenerating!" The Doctor whispered to her, before his arms were thrown out and a blast of golden light shot out, shining from his face and arms, making it impossible to see his face, while explosions erupted all around the console, raining sparks down on the dying Doctor's terrified and awed companions.

**There you go! A stupid beginning, I know, but just wait until you see what happens next! And No, this story does not end with the Daleks and Davros!**

**I want 10 reviews, in honor of our (not so recently) fallen Hero, the 10****th**** Doctor, as played by David Tennent****. I almost cried when I watched **_**The End Of Time**_**, and probably would have, if we didn't watch the entire 3 hours at once…got a bit boring after awhile, plus, I was **_**really**_** confused and weirded out with the Master, even though he was hilarious…**

**Hmm…anyone know if the two Time Lords who voted against the rise of Galifrey were his parents? Or possibly his granddaughter Susan, and someone else?**


	2. The Eleventh Hour

**10:Journey's End, Chapter One: The Eleventh Hour**

**AN: sorry for the long wait guys; here's chapter one! I apologize if it seems a little…boring at first; I had horrible writers block…well then again, it technically wasn't writer's block because I had **_**a lot**_** of ideas, I just didn't know which one to use…**

**Chapter Song: "Move Along", by _The All-American Rejects_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(Sarah Jane PoV)**

Outside the Tardis, Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler came running, alien-tech guns clutched in their hands, flanking Sarah Jane Smith, who was running ahead of them, desperately trying to reach the small, blue Police-Box before something horrible happened.

Or rather, something more horrible than what was already going on.

In the distance, she could hear the squawk of Daleks and the harsh, high-pitched noise their weapons made as they murdered any rebellious humans. A sudden shower of sparks erupting from the light atop the Tardis made her run even faster, and the windows of the apparent Police Box glowed gold with an eerie orange light.

Panic filled her, and she began to shout as she dodged stationary cars, some with their owners still inside, their blank eyes staring wide in their cold, pale faces. "_Doctor!"_

When she finally reached the Tardis, she yanked on the doors roughly, but they refused to budge. She began hammering on the doors, shouting desperately for the Doctor as Mickey and Jackie joined her, because now she could hear the mechanical whir of servos as a group of Daleks approached from the cover of a large truck, their squawking mechanical voices betraying the smallest hint of pride at their invasion of the Earth.

A split-second before the Daleks would have been out from the cover of the truck, making both parties visible to each other, the doors flew open and bathed in golden light streaming from behind him, Jack Harkness reached out and dragged them into the ship, slamming the doors shut an instant before the Daleks swiveled their eye stalks to the Tardis.

Almost the second they were inside, she saw that the glow had been coming from an unfamiliar man dressed in a very familiar blue pinstriped suit, who was now looking around with a dazed expression while everyone stared at him.

His hair was long and dark, and a part of the front flopped down one side of his face, while in the back, it continued down his neck were it ended in a small tuft of it curling up slightly. His nose was wide, though not by a lot, and his eyes were a soft, dark brown.

A smile suddenly lit up his face as he looked around the Tardis (which in some places was spewing sparks from ripped circuits halfheartedly); a familiar, half-crazed smile that could only belong to one person.

"Oh my god," she gasped, barely audible, "Doctor?"

The Doctor's head snapped up and he beamed widely at Jack, Rose, and Donna, (not seeming to notice that Mickey, Jackie or Sarah Jane were there), opening his mouth as if about to speak for a second before frowning, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Donna! Rose! Jack! —Tardis!" he shouted, making everyone jump, "Ohh, something important's happening isn't it?" He said, almost too fast to comprehend, "Unfortunately, I _can not_ remember. _SO!_ What's happening?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, "Doctor, it's the—"

But once again, the new Doctor interrupted.

"NO! Wait, let me guess!" He said grinning madly, and he swung around, towards the door, finally noticing the others. "Mickey!" he shouted in delight, and then turned his eyes on her shocked face, "Sarah Jane!"

Then his eyes widened, and he laughed. "Oh, I know! It's _the Invasion of the Smith's_!" He said dramatically, throwing his arms out and nearly hitting Donna in the head; she just barely managed to jerk back in time with a cry of indignation.

He ignored her. "You've got the same name, but you're not related; coincidence? _I think not_!" he said in a mysterious voice, tapping the side of his nose knowingly. Everyone just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh, wait, never mind, that wouldn't happen, not in a million years. And! My head is really fuzzy and I can't think straight very well—Ooh, a Banana!" He exclaimed whipping it out of his pocket, only for it to be slapped out of his hand by Donna.

"Oi! Spaceman! We're dealing with the end of the world here! Daleks, Davros—Don't you remember any of that?" she demanded, then turn to face Rose, who had been watching silently, "Is he always like this after he regenerates—or whatever you called it?"

Rose nodded, keeping her eyes on the Doctor. "Doctor?" She asked, stepping forward, and the Doctor turned to look at her: his face younger than Sarah Jane had ever seen it.

The Doctor smiled at her, and Rose walked forward cautiously. "Hey Rose." The Doctor said, watching her watching him. "Hey…Doctor," She said slowly, "how're you feeling?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but pain flashed across his face and he cried out, one hand flew to the center of his chest, the nails digging into his skin before he collapsed to the floor, unconscious, his head slamming harshly into the edge of the console.

"Doctor!" Everyone shouted, starting to run forward, but a sudden crash of movement sent everyone flying, Sarah Jane included.

Falling to the side, she threw her hands out instinctually to catch herself, but her right hand slammed into one of the support struts and her arm jerked inward, leaving her left hand unable to get a grip on the rail that separated the floor from a fifteen foot drop to the base of the console, and the unforgiving floor below.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter, but I (still) have writer's block, and I've been distracted by my other stories; namely my other Doctor who fic "Ode to the Doctor[s]" which may or may not have been published by the time you read this…**

**Any reviews appreciated!**

**_For any Twilighters out there, check out my other fic _True Vamp_, for an original vampire/twilight fic that since 8-10-10 has earned 182 reviews and won in the Bite Me Award's "Most Unique" category._**

**_It's the original vamp/twilight vamp story you've been waiting for._**

**For those waiting a True Vamp update, I apologize, I had hoped to update it when I uploaded this, but the chapter is at this time inadequate for the effect I want it to present, and it's still in the workshop.**

**Again, sorry that it's not updated, and that this chap was so short.**

**Review!**


End file.
